


Missing

by myhogwartsletterlostinthemail



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail/pseuds/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy's reaction to "Dr. C isn't here" at the end of "Best Man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small moment following "Best Man." Please comment!

“… And the worst part is -  Dr. C is not here to keep me company!”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Danny’s not at the wedding? Then, where is he?”

 

She felt fear stirring in the pit of her stomach. She struggled to fill her lungs. _Where was he?_

 

She tried to soothe herself – tried to turn her feelings of panic into anger. _He probably ran_ , she thought. _He probably got scared – panicked – about the baby and marriage and everything and he ran. That bastard._ But, that wasn’t like him. He was committed. And, it wasn’t like Danny to disappear without a trace.

 

With a jolt, she realized that Morgan was still talking – this time about his dance with Tamra.

 

“… and then she put her hand on my ass. Well, not physically. Mentally, she put her hand on my …”

 

“Morgan –“ she cut him off, “ I have to go. Keep your phone with you.”

 

She hung up abruptly, and held her breath as she looked at the first contact on her phone. It still read “Danny Castellano” with an emoji of a face with its tongue sticking out next to it. She had placed that emoji next to Danny’s number years ago – back before they were dating. She’d gotten a new phone and handed it to him to insert his number – when she got it back, she saw he’d listed name: “Dr. Daniel Castellano.” She hated it. He was such a smug jerk. So she deleted the “Dr” and “iel” and added “ny” and the little face – forever sticking it’s tongue out at that smug bastard. After she started dating Danny, she was tempted to change it – maybe to heart eyes or something. But, she could never bring herself to do it.

 

She poked the little face – hard. Pushing her finger into the glass until she heard the phone begin to dial Danny’s number. Regardless of how they’d left things – she needed to hear his voice.

 

She let her breath out in a frustrated snort as his phone took her directly to voicemail. All the things she wanted to say flooded her mind _“Dammit Danny! Where are you?! Call me! How dare you not let me know where you are?!”_

But, when the beep sounded, all she could bring herself to say was. “Hey babe – it’s Min.” She gulped. Her voice sounded quiet and weak – unlike her. She cleared her throat and continued, “Call me – please. I’m worried. Morgan told me you never showed up to the wedding. I just – I just need to know you’re okay.”

 

She hung up. True panic started flooding her body. Her morning sickness had ended weeks ago, but she felt bile rising in her throat. She willed herself to calm down and wait. She could count on Danny. He _always_ called her back.

 

She settled on the couch and started watching – something. She couldn’t remember what.

 

She spent 10 minutes mentally cursing Danny for taking a later flight than the others. Why hadn’t he just flown down to Austin with everyone else? She stopped her mental diatribe when she realized that he’d chosen the later flight so that he could still help her get to sleep – she’d had so much trouble sleeping lately.

 

Guilt flooded her and she knew she had to do something. She padded in to the bedroom, and whipped out her laptop. Starting to sweat, she pulled up the email with his flight information. She took a deep breath and googled his flight – looking for any sign of trouble. With a sigh of relief, she found that his flight had landed safely in Austin.

 

Her relief was short lived – that meant that _anything_ else could have happened to him. She started imagining horrifying scenarios – he had a heart attack while driving his rental car away from the airport – in his haze of pain, he’d skidded off of the road and into a ditch. He’d been mugged by a drifter coming out of his hotel and when he’d fought back, he’d been stabbed in the stomach with a rusty blade.

 

She couldn’t stop coming up with these ridiculous scenarios. By now, it had been about an hour since she’d talked to Morgan.

 

She called Danny three more times in quick succession – she hung up when she heard his voicemail message all three times. She held her palm protectively over her stomach. She had to find him. She had to make sure he was okay.

 

Images of raising her son without Danny clouded her mind. She felt her eyes starting to fill with tears. Desperately, she shoved those thoughts away, and tried to be rational. She could think of only two scenarios:

 

  1.      Danny was somehow hurt / lost / away from his phone
  2.      Danny had run away from her



 

She couldn’t bear either option, but, at least in option two, Danny was still alive and well. She forced herself to think – _Who would know where Danny was if he ran?_

She swung her legs out of the bed and ran to his dresser to pull out his address book – the very one she’d mocked the previous week, because who has a paper address book anymore? – and called everyone who might know anything. She called his mother – what a horrible conversation. Now his mother was panicking too. She vowed to call Annette back, and hung up to keep searching. She called Dot, she called Alan, she called Rob, and his other med school friends, she called all of the friends from Staten that she could find, she called Richie, and even Ramon (who had long since dumped Richie for a model).

 

After exhausting all of her options – she was left with nothing. If he had really left – no one knew where he was. That was unlikely – which meant option one was looking more and more probable.

 

It was that thought that finally triggered the nausea she’d been trying to fight. She ran to the bathroom – phone still clutched in her fingers – to throw up. She retched for a few minutes, and then sat on the bathroom floor – trying to regain enough strength to stand under the weight of her baby.

 

The phone buzzed against the tiles – skittering across the floor. She desperately snatched for it and saw his name “Danny” and that stupid emoji. She answered.

 

“Danny? Danny? Where are you?” Half- sobbing, half- threatening.

 

“Min – baby, are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

 

“Where are you?! You never showed up to the wedding! Danny, what’s –“

 

He cut her off. “Oh God. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I was just – dammit – I was just trying to do a good thing. I didn’t even look at my phone until now.”

 

She took a breath – confident that he was safe – and that he hadn’t run away.

 

“So where are you?”

 

“I’m with your parents.”

 

 


End file.
